1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to data network communication networks and to their communication protocols. More particularly, this invention relates to a mesh network and its communication protocol that uses pre-assigned mini-slots for initiating communications between a master node and its slave nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The appetite for information continues to fuel the growth of the Internet Because of such growth, new information is constantly being added, which fuels even more growth. Such growth has caused bandwidth problems in many areas. Indeed, yesteryears' limited bandwidth telephone dial-up services are rapidly being replaced with broad bandwidth systems such as digital subscriber lines (DSL) and cable modems. Unfortunately, such systems are not available to a significant portion of the population. Moreover, the acquisition and installation costs associated with such systems make them unappealing to some users and to some service providers.
An alternative to wired communication systems is wireless communications. Wireless communication systems can be deployed very rapidly and at less cost than its wired counterparts. For example, wireless data communication systems that use cellular phone technologies are becoming commonplace, primarily because they provide mobile Internet connectivity. Unfortunately, most cellular phone data systems tend to be severely bandwidth limited.
A wireless communication system that can provide a bandwidth comparable to DSL and cable modem technologies, but that is less difficult and costly to install, is a wireless mesh network. Such a mesh network comprises a plurality of wirelessly connected nodes that communicate information traffic across a wide area. The individual nodes of the mesh network communicate using radio or microwave signals to pass information between the mesh nodes. Mesh networks generally use a form of time division multiplex (TDM) signaling to propagate data. Each node is assigned a time slot within which to send or receive data from a neighboring node. If a node is not sending or receiving data when its time slot is available that slot goes unused. As such, a TDM technique can be bandwidth inefficient. Additionally, if a node must communicate a large amount of data, the data is spread over many time slots, which slows the transmission speed of the entire set of data.
Therefore, there is a need for a mesh network communication protocol that readily handles data traffic between nodes.